


This Time's Different

by Aerypear



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerypear/pseuds/Aerypear
Summary: What if Marta didn't exist and was replaced with a different female protag? Someone who was not an airhead and was very observing of others and situations.Enter Kylee, a somewhat tame, calm collected character who has a slight goofy side to her.





	1. Palmacosta's burning down

No, no, NO! This wasn't supposed to happen, this... This didn't need to happen. However, nothing stopped the vanguard from pillaging, killing and desecrating the streets with a bloody nightmare. I wanted Sylveranti and Teth'alla to merge and get along. Not this. Anything but this.

So in a last panicky attempt, deciding to run away was the best option. Not just run away, but run away with the core my dad just found recently. Ratatosk's core. They were planning on fueling the mana canon with it. I knew that Ratatosk was my last hope in attempting to even correct nature and stopping this, but didn't truly understand how.

My back against a building gasping for breath I heard cries of people dying, children crying, family trying to protect each other. It hurt knowing I supported this. I drew a shaky breath and prayed to the core in my hands. Honestly, if I could, I would stare at it all day. The way the red caught the light and refracted it, and how it seemingly glowed from within. It was captivating, breath taking even. Inside of it was something similar to the shape of a butterfly or a dancing flame. It was elegant in its curves but I felt its importance of power.

I prayed to this beautiful gem and said with words as shaky and quivering as my breathing

"Save me. Save me Ratatosk." As if I said the magic words to unlocking it, it brightened with a flash of light and I felt its warmth through me. I collapsed with a thud and let the surroundings slip away.

When I came, I saw a boy with blonde hair and a type of white coat. His clothing wasn't tasteful and rather bland, and what I would have expected a cheerful voice to procure, I heard a deep voice ask me.

"Are you alright?" I blinked at his words and fumbled a bit.

"Uh, yes. I think. Did you... Did you save me?... Who are you?" My head ached and pulsed but I paid no mine. I was curious in this stranger who was so calm and collected despite all that was happening. I heard a howl in the distance and the boys tone lightened 

"I have to go" and walked away from me.

"Wait! I didn't catch your name." It was too late. He was gone in the smoke. Odd.

I heard more vanguard lackeys on their way to me though so I had to get moving. I collected myself and ran off towards the direction of the howl. Tenebrae's howl. Whoever that guy was, hope he's ok.


	2. It's Your Choice

Its been months since the burning of Palmacosta and honestly I was still broken up with what happened. I released a sigh. I should have known better honestly. With the way commander Brute was acting. Yet here was, walking off with Ratatosk's core on my forehead. I already nailed Tenebrae, one of Ratatosk's centurions and the centurion of darkness, on the head for making chastity jokes. The nerve the spiteful, old, soggy, idiot had.

Tenebrae urged we make for Luin. Saying something about how he thinks a core is there. I had my doubts, really. Luin was proud of their daily groveling at Lloyds feet. Didn't they call Lloyd something along the lines... 'Lloyd the great'. Wonderful. I'm being whisked away to a town that has independence issues. Somebody save me from this fate. My luck plummeted majorly when Tenebrae announced that he sense Lumen's core. 

Upon arriving, the first thing I took notice was the dried up riverbed. Which only confirmed that there was definitely a core here. I walked across the Riverbed and saw a teen struggling to defeat a grizzly. He was too timid to land blows firmly, and his stance was bad enough to make Martel cry. Seeing him pushed down to the ground though made me realize that I should probably go rescue him. Jumping from my spot and nailing the Grizzly with a hard blow behind it's neck, I took defensive stance in front of the teen who cried out 

"I-I don't want to die like this" Was I not too focused on the Grizzly in front of me I would have said something on his statement. 

"You, alright?" I asked as he got up. He stuttered a yes and lifted up his weapon timidly again behind me.

"Are you taking front and finishing what you started or do you want me in front?" I questioned. He began stuttering again. "Front or back. You don't have to take front if you don't want to." He finally replied to me with front. I straightened my posture and let him take the front. "I'll support you from here." It was pretty clear during the duration of the fight that he had next to no experience and had the spine of a worm. When the Grizzly finally went down for the finally time and locked my weapon into place and put it away in my bag and then turned my attention to the teen.

"What. the. Hell. What are you doing down here if you hardly know how to fight? Why didn't you gather some friends or an instructor to help you down here. Don't you know it's dangerous going at it alone when you're just starting?" I blew up at him. All I got were a couple of 'Sorry'. I huffed a sigh before recognizing him. He was from the night in Palmacosta.

"Hey... Were you by any chance in Palmacosta during the purge?" I asked slowly. It's a tender topic. If he's out here that means his family either fled, or are probably dead.

"U-Um... Yes..." He replied confirming it.

"I thought so, I saw you during it. Though... you seemed much different-- Never mind, I have to go. Nice to know you're okay. Now stay okay and get your ass back up to Luin where it's safe." I was scolding him again. I turned on heel and started off again before he called out too me. "Yes?"

"I-If it's dangerous here... Shouldn't you leave too?" I stared at him before laughing a little

"I can protect myself. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Um... I-I'm Emil... And you?" Emil huh... It's a nice name, has a nice ring to it.

"I'm Kylee, nice to meet you Emil. If that's all, I have to get going. You take care, ok. Now march your butt up to Luin, alright?" With that I took off again to the other side of the lake bed.


End file.
